New Romantics
February 26, 2016 |recorded = February 14, 2014 |genre = Pop, new wave, synthpop |length = 3:50 |label = Big Machine |album 1 = |composer = |producer = Max Martin, Shellback |previous = Out Of The Woods |next = I Don’t Wanna Live Forever |prevtrack = |nexttrack = |video = Taylor Swift - New Romantics |previous track = You Are in Love|next track = I Know Places (voice memo)|main artist = |album = 1989|previous track link = You Are In Love|next track link = I Know Places|studio = MXM Studios (Stockholm, Sweden)|artist = Taylor Swift|writer = Taylor Swift, Max Martin, Shellback}}"New Romantics" is the last bonus track from Taylor Swift's fifth studio album, ''1989''. It is written by Swift, Max Martin, & Shellback, and produced by Martin & Shellback. Its name references the New Romanticism movement. Background Taylor adopting a more mature mindset and approach towards love as she moves from the fairy tale romanticism of her first four albums to a more carefree outlook on matters of the heart. Taylor explained her attitude towards dating and relationships during an interview with Cosmopolitan. "People will say, let me set you up with someone, and I'm just sitting there saying, 'That's not what I'm doing. I'm not lonely; I'm not looking,'" she said. "They just don't get it. I've learnt that just because someone is cute and wants to date you, that's not a reason to sacrifice your independence and allow everyone to say whatever they want about you. I'm not doing that anymore." "It'd take someone really special for me to undergo the circumstances I have to go through to experience a date," Taylor added. "I don't know how I would ever have another person in my world trying to have a relationship with me, or a family. New Romanticism was a pop culture movement in the United Kingdom during the early '80s in which both men and women wore make-up and dressed in flamboyant clothes. Boy George, the androgynous frontman of Culture Club was typical of the genre. This song's sound resembles the new wave music that the New Romantic acts performed. Taylor told Rolling Stone that she set out to make "blatant Pop music" for 1989 that was heavily influenced by the '80s. "It was a very experimental time in Pop music," Taylor said of the decade. "People realized songs didn't have to be this standard drums-guitar-bass-whatever. We can make a song with synths and a drum pad. We can do group vocals the entire song. We can do so many different things. And I think what you saw happening with music was also happening in our culture, where people were just wearing whatever crazy colors they wanted to, because why not? There just seemed to be this energy about endless opportunities, endless possibilities, endless ways you could live your life. And so with this record, I thought, 'There are no rules to this. I don't need to use the same musicians I've used, or the same band, or the same producers, or the same formula. I can make whatever record I want.'" Lyrics We're all bored, we're all so tired of everything We wait for trains that just aren't coming We show off our different scarlet letters Trust me, mine is better We're so young but we're on the road to ruin We play dumb but we know exactly what we're doing We cry tears of mascara in the bathroom Honey, life is just a classroom Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah 'Cause, baby, I could build a castle Out of all the bricks they threw at me And every day is like a battle But every night with us is like a dream Baby, we're the new romantics Come on, come along with me Heart break is the national anthem We sing it proudly We are too busy dancing To get knocked off our feet Baby, we're the new romantics The best people in life are free We're all here, the lights and noise are blinding We hang back, it's all in the timing It's poker, he can't see it in my face But I'm about to play my Ace (ah) We need love, but all we want is danger We team up then switch sides like a record changer The rumors are terrible and cruel But, honey, most of them are true Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah 'Cause, baby, I could build a castle Out of all the bricks they threw at me And every day is like a battle But every night with us is like a dream Baby, we're the new romantics Come on, come along with me Heart break is the national anthem We sing it proudly We are too busy dancing To get knocked off our feet Baby, we're the new romantics The best people in life are free So come on, come along with me The best people in life are free Please take my hand and Please take me dancing and Please leave me stranded, It's so romantic Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah (Oh! Cause Baby I could Build a castle)'Cause, baby, I could build a castle Out of all the bricks they threw at me (at me) And every day is like a battle (oh oh oh oh) But every night with us is like a dream (like a dream) 'Cause, baby, I could build a castle (castle) Out of all the bricks they threw at me (And) And every day is like a battle (oh) But every night with us is like a dream Baby, we're the new romantics Come on, come along with me Heart break is the national anthem We sing it proudly We are too busy dancing To get knocked off our feet Baby, we're the new romantics The best people in life are free Category:1989 songs Category:Songs written by Taylor Swift Category:Songs written by Max Martin Category:Songs written by Shellback (producer) Category:Songs produced by Max Martin Category:Songs produced by Shellback (producer) Category:1989 Singles